Investigate the mechanism of action of serotonin reuptake inhibitors in the treatment of social phobic symptoms. The effects of short-term tryptophan depletion are to be studied in patients with social phobia who were identified as serotonin selective reuptake inhibitors responders to determine if short-term reduction in plasma tryptophan will result in a return of social phobic symptoms.